Overtime
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Sam's working late and Hunt has had his fill of it. Russian version of "Overtime" by Weaver Blyx / Сэм переработался, что думает об этом Джин? Перевод с английского "Overtime" ("Сверхурочно") автора Weaver Blyx. Если ссылки не работают, ищите у меня в "Избранном". /s/6806059/1/Overtime


Сверхурочно

Вид у Картрайт был, как ему показалось, усталый и подавленный, она подпирала одной рукой подбородок, а покрасневшие глаза уткнулись в бумаги, покрывавшие стол. Не то, чтобы ей не с чего было загибаться. Как раз была четверть третьего ночи. Большая часть сотрудников давно разошлась по домам, и Хант напрягал всю волю, противясь искушению сбежать из офиса, чтобы пропустить в пабе стаканчик чего покрепче. Едва ли Карлинг прекратит отпускать шуточки по поводу его внезапных сверхурочных. Ханта, толстокожего, как носорог, неожиданно для него самого задевало, что сержант питал столь сильную враждебность к новому детективу-инспектору. От того, что Тайлер сам всё время подставлялся, было не легче.

- Остаёшься присмотреть за детишками, шеф? – сказал Карлинг, накидывая плащ на плечи.

- Кто-то должен давать им це-у, - откликнулся Хант. – Кто знает, во что они без меня вляпаются.

В словах Ханта была только доля шутки. Он легко мог представить, как Тайлер добудет последнее звено в доказательствах связи Итонской банды и ареста группировки, и, с этим безрассудным упорством, так характерным для него, моментально бросится ловить шанс, а Картрайт за ним, как хвостик. Хант уже сто раз убеждался в устойчивых результатах этого дуэта. Было не лучшее время бегать по свиданкам со шпаной, особенно вроде Итонских, и Хант сомневался, что детективу-инспектору за себя удастся постоять, не говоря уж о защите Энни. Кому-то из них, а то и обоим, выйдет это боком. Хант не готов был столкнуться с такими последствиями.

- Пашешь прям как негр на плантации, - заметил Хант, заглянув через плечо Энни. – Любимчикам только лучшее?

Картрайт подняла на него мутный взгляд.

- Он действительно что-то нашёл, шеф, - сказала она. – Думаю, нам недолго осталось.

- До того, как ты вырубишься носом в стол? Если повезёт, выйдешь отсюда завтра к полудню.

- Вы прямо светитесь оптимизмом, шеф, а? – мягко сказала Энни.

Хант выпрямился, нахмурил брови.

- Надеюсь, смогу пролить солнечный свет на твоего гуру по витанию в облаках. Я давно уже должен быть в кроватке.

Энни придержала его, схватив за руку своей маленькой ручкой.

- Будьте с ним помягче. В последнее время ему туго пришлось. Его родители…

Хант почувствовал, что нахмурился сильнее.

- Мы не были и не будем чёртовой дуркой для долбаных психов!

Энни потёрла лоб.

- Да знаю я, знаю, просто… Знаете, что-то с ним не так, что-то в нём. Ему больно, шеф. Не знаю, в чём дело, но он поехал слегка, совсем чуть-чуть, с виду почти не скажешь, и ему нужна моя… наша… помощь.

Хант примолк на время. В конце концов произнёс, глубокомысленно и бесстрастно:

- Слишком сблизились, а? Не очень умно, правда?

Картрайт заметно напряглась.

- Советы мне даёте? – спросила она.

- Я не даю советов, - сказал Хант. – Я предъявляю факты, - он глянул в сторону стола детектива-инспектора, где тот сам был скрыт за кипами папок, подшивок и книг. – И я не цацкаюсь со своими офицерами. Никогда.

Не обращая внимания на её протестующее бормотание, Хант пробрался к рабочему месту детектива-инспектора. Обойдя его кругом, чтобы видеть детектива-инспектора беспрепятственно, Хант скрестил руки на груди и насупился.

- Ну, Тайлер, - сказал он, - что, если мы пригласим сюда премьер-министра и попросим объявить Тайлера лучшим, по моему мнению, среди тормозящих замшелых жоп?

Энни спрятала лицо в ладонях.

К удивлению обоих, ответа не последовало.

Хант вытаращил глаза от того, что ему предстало. Тайлер развалился на стуле, голова откинулась назад в ужасном, неудобном положении, а руки вяло и безжизненно повисли. Его рот – этот умничающий рот Хант особенно терпеть не мог – был слегка приоткрыт, но совершенно неподвижен. Не было ни звука, ни даже малейшего шевеления.

- Пресвятая Мария, - прошептал Хант. – Это случилось.

- Что? Что случилось? – Энни в минуту оказалась на ногах.

- Не боись, Картрайт, - резко сказал старший детектив-инспектор. – Глянь, если хочешь. Похоже, ты проиграла гонку Спящих Красавиц. Местечко занято.

Энни метнулась к Ханту. Наверно, излишне было бы говорить, что она впилась глазами в бессознательного Тайлера, но к удивлению в её взгляде примешивались нежность и теплота. Она протянула руку и замерла, всё ещё сопротивляясь желанию прикоснуться к нему.

- Нам стоит его разбудить? – пробормотала она.

- Ну конечно нам стоит его разбудить! – взорвался Хант. – Представь рожу каждого первого, кто сюда притащится и наткнётся на второго человека в отделе, храпящего так, что хренов потолок трясётся!

Вот это был полноценный ор Ханта, старшего детектива-громовержца, от одного эха которого трепетали сердца преступников, зачастую служивший прелюдией к полёту кулака и отличной трёпке. Не многие были способны противостоять его грубой силе. Одному только Тайлеру удавалось оставаться спокойным перед лицом гнева старшего детектива-инспектора. Была в этом непокорность, которая вызывала одновременно уважение и недоверие Ханта, оценивалась им как достоинство, а временами – как неисправимый дефект. Тем не менее, в этот раз Тайлер остался совершенно безучастен. Он не двигался, мягко посапывал, и лёгкая, почти незаметная морщинка на лбу являлась единственным признаком того, что его вообще потревожили. Но и она могла быть просто совпадением.

- Спит что твой грешник в церкви, - заметил Хант философски.

- Но нельзя же его так оставить, - Энни ближе наклонилась к Сэму, наконец решившись положить руку ему на плечо. – У него шея будет болеть ужасно, а ему и так плохо, из-за этих кошмарных мигреней.

Хант наблюдал, как Энни дотронулась до руки Сэма, потрясла его легонько. Лицо у него помрачнело.

- Ну, так ты его никогда не разбудишь, - сказал он. Потом плечом отодвинул её в сторону, наклонился так, что лицо замерло в паре сантиметров от лиц Сэма, так близко, что можно было ощутить лёгкое дыхание спящего. – Детектив-инспектор Тайлер, какого лысого хера ты тут творишь?!

- Мм…

Сэм пробурчал что-то бессвязное, морщинка у него на лбу углубилась. Хант с удивлением увидел, как его второй-человек-в-отделе отвернул от него физиономию и глубже погрузился в мир снов, горестно поджав губы. Скривившись, Хант сгрёб Сэма за ворот куртки, собираясь насильственно привести детектива-инспектора в состояние бодрствования. Энни остановила его, издав протестующий стон.

- Не надо, шеф, пожалуйста, - сказал она. – Я никогда не видела его таким мирным. Посмотрите на него.

Хант фыркнул.

- Что там у тебя в башке, а? Оставить его так?

- Я подумала… - Энни заколебалась. – Я подумала, вы могли бы поднести его, сэр.

- Поднести!

Шок в минуту сменил раздражение. Не то, чтобы он не мог, Сэм был изящной конструкции, что делало его довольно лёгкой ношей, но это было дело принципа. Тащить Тайлера было ниже достоинства, не говоря о нарушении этикета. Если кто увидит, никогда ему не забудет. Как бы он ни ценил Тайлера, несмотря на их различия, а всё же не готов был переехать в одну с ним голубятню.

- Только до моей машины, - умоляюще попросила Энни. – Пожалуйста! Я отвезу его домой.

- А потом что? Закинешь на плечо, как мешок с картошкой? – рассердился Хант. – Мне пришлось бы поехать с тобой. Тебе ни за что не справиться.

- Тогда поехали?

Хант не ответил. Он поглядел на Тайлера, всмотрелся в бледное, усталое лицо. Что-то в душе дрогнуло.

- В первый и последний раз, - сказал он.


End file.
